Various kinds of recording apparatus using different printing mechanisms are installed in offices, etc. A typical recording apparatus are a recording apparatus which is equipped with an electro-photographic mechanism, and a recording apparatus which uses an inkjet mechanism.
In an inkjet recording apparatus, ink ejected from nozzles adheres on the surface of a recording medium. Ink adhering to the recording medium diffuses on the surface of the recording medium and permeates into the medium in a thickness direction thereof. Then, ink adhering to the recording medium is dried and fixed on the recording medium. The inkjet recording apparatus records an image on the recording medium with the mechanism of permeating, drying and fixing of ink.
For saving resources, a recording apparatus that produces prints using a recycled paper is available in recent years. In such a recording apparatus, an image on the recording medium printed with an erasable toner is erased, and the recording medium is used again to be printed with the electrophotographic mechanism.
However, the image formed with the above-described mechanism using the erasable toner still remains on the recording surface of the recording medium as a transparent resin even after an erasing process is performed. Accordingly, in case that the inkjet recording apparatus records an image on the recording surface of the recording medium on which the erasing process is once performed, ink adhering to the recording surface of the recording medium is adversely affected by the transparent resin on the medium and an image formed therewith is distorted. Therefore, an image quality of the image formed on the recording medium finally deteriorates.